


Sensual Surveillance

by Cloperella



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cameras, F/F, Lesbians, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Post-Pacifist Route, Spying, Undressing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloperella/pseuds/Cloperella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys makes use of her cameras by spying on Undyne in her new home on the surface. She regrets not being assertive enough to approach Undyne herself, but that's not stopping her from enjoying the show on her computer screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensual Surveillance

 

Sensual Surveillance 

 

A dull green light from a number of computers on the wall lit up the dark, musty corridors.The ominous hum of tall machinery echoed through the area. Each structure had an array of lights blinking on and off. Vials and tubs of glowing plasma stood upon a number of desks. The dull light illuminated the scattered notes with numerous equations on the floor, along with a few empty bags of potato chips. 

A large yellow tail hanging from a plush office chair swished across the floor, brushing the papers and bags away. Within the chair itself, a pudgy and stout lizard sat in front of a desk with a number of beakers and petri dishes in front of her. Her right claw tapped across the surface of a calculator, punching in a lengthy equation and observing the result at the top. The reptile grabbed a nearby pen and jotted it down on the paper underneath it, fitting it in the small amount of space under another jumble of equations and notes. She reached for a small mechanical device, pressing a button on the side. 

“Alphys entry number twenty-eight.” She said, speaking into the device. On a black screen affixed to the wall, her words appeared in the form of green text. “I’ve put together a new serum, made from Asgore’s DNA. Since the bodies of regular monsters are too weak to handle the determination levels of humans, I wondered if the body of a boss monster might be more durable? I’m going to combine it with the DNA of Milldrake, and see what happens.” 

Pressing the button to end the entry, Alphys removed her thick round glasses, lifting the bottom of her oversized Mew-Mew shirt to wipe the smears off the surface. With her vision clearer, she picked up a small vial with a white, liquidy substance, and pierced the top with a needle and syringe. Taking a deep breath, she slowly extracted the liquid, until it filled one-sixth of the cylinder. 

With one hand still keeping the needle in place, she pulled a nearby petri dish closer to her. The little dish contained a substance that writhed and morphed without pause. It would appear soft and flaky like snow for a moment, then mutate into a thick gelatin substance. Alphy’s thoughts returned to the monster who’d provided the sample; a deformed bird with a face misshapened into a greasy mess. She felt her scales crawling as she imagined living in such a state. Suppressing the unpleasant thought, Alphys lifted the cover of the dish and moved the needle out of the vial and just above the dish, pressing down on the syringe. The white liquid poured from the tip and into the moving substance, until there was nothing left. Alphys closed the lid, and watched the dish for results. 

_ Please work, please work, please work, please work.  _ Alphys internally begged. The concoction in the dish remained unchanged. She wasn’t surprised; it would most likely take a few minutes for any real reaction to take place. Alphys reached for her cellphone, turning the screen on and opening the Undernet app. At the top of the feed, she saw an update from CoolSkeleton95.

 

**It seems that no one has been able to beat my record of staring into the sun for the longest time. Worry not, humans, monsters and everything in between! With enough persistence, one day you’ll have eyes ALMOST as strong as mine! I believe in you! NYEH HEH HEH.**

 

A delighted smirk formed on Alphys’ face. A few months had passed since she and the rest of monsters had left their underground prison, freed to return to the surface. Though she’d at first been content with staying home and watching cartoons online, it had grown dull all too soon. She’d felt so accomplished as the royal scientist, trying to find a way to break the barrier and give freedom to everyone counting on her. Though Toriel had fired her once learning of her past mistakes, King Asgore reminded her in private that since Toriel had divorced him, she no longer had any authority as a queen. 

_ Don’t tell her I said that, though.  _ He cautioned her, with a look of worry on his face. Thankful that she still had a title, Alphys decided to spend her days looking for a way to rectify her mistakes, no matter how long it took. The families of the amalgamates encouraged her to take her time, not feeling any discomfort with their “modified” bodies. Thus, she’d spent the past month paying them regular visits, collecting small samples from them each time. If she was going to do this right, she’d need a lot of back up samples to run some trial and error on. 

After a few minutes of inactivity, she noticed a difference in the container. The flurrious movement of snow-like substance began to cease. Rather than morph, it began to take shape, into a tiny snowflake of a feather. 

Alphys’ heart leapt into her throat. That feather resembled what she’d seen on Snowdrake, the way their species was supposed to look. With her lips stretched into a wide smile, Alphys lifted her claws in front of her face. She’d found a cure. After all this time, she’d finally found a cure. 

With her eyes still on the feather, she noticed something else happen. The feather itself began to lose its edges, becoming thin and frail. Her claws still frozen in front of her, the sense of joy she’d felt drained away when she watched the feather crumble and vanish before her eyes. In  a matter of seconds, it vanished without a trace.

Alphys’ stomach twisted in knots. Opening her claws, she pressed her face into her trembling palms. Something between a loud grumble and a soft, pitiful scream emanated from her throat. She’d been so close; she had seen it go back to normal for a moment. Then without warning, it had just burst into oblivion before her eyes. Leaning her head forward, her face and claws hit the front of her desk. She remained still for several seconds, before reaching for the small recorder and pulling it toward her face. 

“Alphys entry twenty-nine.” She began with a lethargic voice, remaining in her place against her desk. “Another failure, what else is new?” Alphys pressed the button again, and pushed it aside in frustration. She felt like she was running out of options, at the dead end of a maze with no other turns to take. It made her entire body feel heavy, like it was a burden living in her very own scales. 

Lifting her chin on her wrists, she thought about the families she wanted to help. The Drake family always welcomed  Alphys with open wings when she visited them, even after what she’d done to Milldrake and lying about it for so long. They were happy with their lives, like her appearance and mannerisms weren’t an issue. All of the amalgamates lived a carefree life on the surface without any worries. Even if she couldn’t find a way to help them, they weren’t pinning their hopes and dreams on her anyway. 

Pushing her glasses up, Alphys rubbed her eyes. She felt a little more at ease, knowing the only pressure she felt came from herself. Thinking it over, she realized that brief as it was, seeing it take a more recognizable shape was a step in the right direction. She might just have to lesson the dose of boss monster DNA, or use some samples from her relatives. She still had some options left. Leaning back in her chair and stretching her stubby arms over her head, Alphys wondered if she wanted to take a small break, or try something different with one of the remaining samples. 

Across the room, Alphys heard a small beeping from her desktop computer. Her heart skipped a beat as she registered that sound. On reaction, she pushed herself from the desk, her chair wheeling across the room. She wheeled up to the adjacent desk, littered with empty cups of microwaved ramen, and a few glass bottles of foreign soda pop around a large desktop computer. With a few strokes of her keyboard, her monitor lit with the view of a living room. Her eyes scanned the area; a bright room with pink and blue wallpaper, and a linen sofa in front of a moderate plasma screen television. Alphys felt a bit discouraged at the lack of activity, until she heard the click of the door unlocking. 

Alphys’ eyes focused on the figure that stepped through the door: a tall fish-woman with blue scales and dark red hair tied back in a long ponytail. Undyne, the former captain of the royal guard, champion of monsters. Rather than her casual attire of a black tanktop and jeans, she was dressed in navy slacks and a light blue button shirt, with a golden officers badge on the right breast. She lifted a hand to her forehead , wiping just above the eyepatch on the left side of her face. 

Squeezing her thighs, Alphys watched her monitor intently. She knew it would take a few minutes for things to get exciting, and she forced herself to remain patient. Knowing she had some time, she moved the computer mouse with her claw and clicked the dropdown menu in the corner of the camera feed’s window. Bringing up a new list of house locations, Alphys pressed the down key several times, cycling through to make sure each camera worked like it should. Front, kitchen, hallway, bedroom, weightroom… bathroom. Alphys felt her scales tingle at the perfect view of the shower. Clicking downward again, she cycled through shower cameras one, two, and three, each one giving her a different angle in the space behind the curtain. 

All of the cameras worked perfectly. She had just installed them earlier that day, while Undyne was working. She felt a bit of guilt in the pit of her stomach. Before they’d broken free of the underground, Alphys had managed to find the courage to tell Undyne how she really felt about her. She’d been surprised that Undyne had felt the same way, admiring her for her intelligence and passion for her interests. Despite her best efforts, Alphys just couldn’t shake her poor self-image, and it had made quite a roadblock for the two of them. 

If she’d had more confidence in herself, she might have already obtained what she craved from Undyne, without resorting to spying on her. Despite her lament, Alphys shook her head to get her mind back to the present. She’d already gone through the trouble of installing them, no sense in letting them go to waste. She would feel bad about it later, after the fun. 

She clicked back to the front, to see that the view was empty. Alphys clicked down to the kitchen tab, changing the view and seeing Undyne open the fridge in front of her. She  took out a bottle of water before closing the door, and placed the unopened top in her mouth. Her sharp yellow teeth sliced through the plastic, taking the top of it as well as the cap into her mouth. She chewed it for a few seconds before swallowing, then turned the bottle upside down over her mouth. Undyne gulped the contents down with fervor as she walked away from the fridge. While not quite as sweltering as the Hotlands, summer on the surface wasn’t kind to aquatic types. A hard day on the force always left even the toughest of monsters parched at the end of her shift. 

Changing the camera view to the hallway, Alphys watched Undyne walk toward the bedroom. As soon as she opened the door, Alphys quickly changed the camera view again, seeing the closet to her left as Undyne entered. Standing at the foot of the bed, she tossed the empty water bottle to the farthest corner of the room and into the trashcan. Turning around, Undyne fell with her back against the mattress, making it bounce a few times from the force of her weight. With a heavy sigh, Undyne laid against the bed with her arms sprawled out, a satisfied grin on her face. 

Alphys beamed as she watched Undyne from above. She enjoyed seeing her so contented. For the majority of the time they’d known each other, Undyne’s duty as captain of the royal guard was to defeat fallen humans in the hopes of capturing their souls and freeing her people from the underground. After a human ended up giving them their freedom, Undyne had a hard time figuring out what to do with her life from that point forward. Just like Alphys, she had to do some soul-searching to find out how to adjust to life on the surface.

Alphys had suggested a job as a police officer. While it wasn’t the same thing as killing humans and taking their souls, it was at least a job that allowed her to keep them from stepping out of line. She’d been told that it would take several months to ace the physical tests of the academy. Undyne, however,  had left the police chief stunned when she’d suplexed a boulder as big as him into smithereens before his very eyes. With the physical requirement not an issue, Undyne just had to spend a month hitting the books, learning the ins and outs of human law, and procedures for detaining suspects. Despite her expectations, the job gave her more to do than the underground. While human children fell past the barrier every few decades, human adults committed crimes multiple times a week, giving her plenty of opportunities to administer swift justice to the guilty. Life on the surface made her more happy than she could ever have imagined. 

After laying motionless for a minute, Undyne lifted herself from the bed, standing up straight with her front facing the camera. Her hands reached up to the top of her light blue shirt, fiddling with the button at her collar. 

_ Here we go.  _ Alphys thought, her body tensing as she watched on. Undyne undid the top button and several more below. Halfway down, Alphys could see a bit of black cloth at the center of her opened shirt. Once she had unbuttoned all the way, Undyne slipped her shirt down past her biceps. The smooth blue flesh of her arms and belly were visible as she tossed her shirt on the bed. Looking underneath her black sports bra, Alphys marveled at the structure of her abs above her stomach. They were like stones, hard and rigid, both intimidating and alluring to behold. 

Next came the bottom half. Alphys’ teeth rested on her bottom lip as she watched Undyne’s fingers move to the fly of her navy pants. A tantalizing purr emanated from the zipper as she guided it down and undid the button at her waist. With her thumbs on the inside of her pants, she pushed her them downward. Her pants fell to the floor, revealing her sturdy hips and her robust thighs. Her pants had caught onto the sides of her black panties for a moment, tugging them down just a little bit. Alphys’ mouth hung open, her eyes zeroing in on the patch of hair above the front of her panties. Undyne casually lifted her underwear back up, before bending over to pick her pants off the floor. 

_ She has bush.  _ Alphys thought, a tingling sensation building up behind her nose.  _ Undyne has bush. That’s… that’s hot.  _ The scientist’s pudgy thighs squeezed together as she kept watching the star of the show turn toward the bed. Her back faced the ceiling as she picked up her shirt, her behind pointed right at the camera. Underneath her boxers, the folds of Alphys’ chubby labia flexed and parted open as she watched Undyne. She could feel a tantalizing shiver emanate from the area that poured over her body. Tempted as she was to dive her claws right in, she forced herself to wait until the action onscreen escalated. 

Though enchanted by Undyne’s body, Alphys was also a bit jealous. She couldn’t believe someone that strong and skilled of a fighter was also so drop-dead gorgeous. She had the body of a model, but strength to match Asgore too. Alphys remembered the day they’d spent at the beach, how she’d marveled at Undyne’s body clad in her swimsuit. She felt so embarrassed while amongst them in her own one-piece holding back the rolls of her chubby form. She prayed that nobody from their circle of friends suggested another day spent in swimsuits before the end of summer. 

After hanging her police uniform in her closet, Undyne stepped toward the camera, opening the door underneath its view. Alphy’s chest tightened as her claw raced to switch views. The screen showed inside the bathroom now, with Undyne stepping toward the shower. The best part of the show was imminent. The excitement of it all continued to swell between Alphys’ legs. With one claw on the mouse, she reached another one down past her round belly, moving it against the front of her boxers. It felt somewhat relieving to have some kind of pressure against the throbbing flesh. Even with the cloth in the way, she could feel a bit of wetness building up against the surface. Her body bore down against her claw on instinct, craving a more direct touch. It still wasn’t at the right moment however, and so she willed herself to keep her hand above the surface.

Undyne looked toward the mirror, gazing at her reflection. She raised her left hand, and removed the eyepatch covering her left eye. Revealed was the wound she kept hidden from the public. A small circle in the center of her eye, surrounded by deadened jelly, colorless unlike the bright green of its neighbor. Feeling curious, Alphys had asked to see it once, and how she’d gotten it. One of the humans (she’d forgotten which number), had gotten a “lucky shot” with his gun on her. She’d said it was his first shot he’d taken at any monster in the underground, and she’d made sure it was his last. 

With her eyepatch off, Undyne faced away from the shower, and reached her arms behind her back. She unhooked the clasps of her sports bra and let it fall to the floor. Undyne’s breasts jiggled a bit when they were freed. She cupped the orange sized spheres in her palms, basking in the satisfaction of being unrestrained. Alphys put a claw over her mouth as the tension overtook her. The fish-monster let go of her chest and slid her hands down, pushing her underwear down her muscular thighs. 

Alphys’ sight locked onto the bush she’d had a preview of earlier, now unobstructed as the black garments fell to the floor along with her bra. Alphys’ clit pulsed severely. She’d fantasized so many nights about what Undyne looked like underneath her clothes. Now, even though it was behind a computer screen, she was getting to see it for the first time. Alphys’ eyes darted back and forth from the red bush to her sporty breasts, while Undyne rolled the braid for her ponytail down. Her hair burst forward from its restraints, draping over her shoulders and stopping just over her nipples. This was even better than she’d fantasized. Undyne was a work of art, a goddess with a form fit to stand in the center of an open clam as scornful mermaids stared on in jealousy. 

Fully unrestrained, Undyne turned around to face the shower. Even with her hair splayed across her back, Alphys could still see the cleft between her bouncy cheeks as she stepped toward the curtains. Instead of reaching for the knobs to turn the water on, Undyne stood in place. She crossed her arms in front of her, and lifted her chin, as if contemplating something. With a claw stroking the front of her damp boxers, Alphys wondered what could cause Undyne to hesitate at the moment. 

A few seconds passed, and Undyne began to move again. She turned to her right and reached for the lid of the toilet, lifting it up against the tank. 

“Nope!” Alphys muttered repeatedly, scrambling to grab the mouse. She managed to open the drop menu and switch the video feed off, right as Undyne had taken a seat on the porcelain throne. ”Phew…” Alphys sighed at the sight of a blank screen. While Alphys wanted to see much of Undyne exposed tonight, she wanted to leave that act unwitnessed. 

Keeping her claw against her underwear, Alphys drummed her other claw on the desk with impatience. She would wait a minute before turning it back on, in the hopes Undyne would be… finished. Was a minute long enough? Maybe Undyne needed longer to do that sort of thing?

_ Oh god, now I’m thinking about it.  _ Alphys’ face clenched as her mind conjured the image of Undyne in a position which had been far from her fantasies before.  _ No, please- agh, this is getting weird now. _

The seconds ticked by agonizingly slow for Alphys. Her yellow legs bounced with agitation, as she tried to keep her mind on the things to come after this little diversion. After a minute passed, Alphys clicked the video feed again, praying that Undyne wasn’t in the position she’d seen before she turned it off. 

To her relief, he naked fish monster had her rear facing the camera as she leaned toward the front of the curtains and twisted the shower knobs to turn the stream of water on. 

With a wet torrent pouring from above, Undyne stepped behind the curtains. Switching camera views, Alphys obtained a view from right underneath the stream. Undyne’s face tilted up toward the camera, her eye closed as the water poured over her face. It soaked her long, lavish hair, weighing it all down behind her shoulders. She ran her fingers through her wet locks, leaving not even an inch of her hair dry. Holding the mass of her hair up, she let the water from above wash over the gills on her neck. Undyne’s mouth hung open in leisure. Alphys could see a look of bliss on Undyne’s face. The sensation of cool water engulfing a hot fish body after work was a jubilation only Undyne herself could know. 

Undyne turned around, her back facing the camera. She split her hair down the middle, pulling each side to her front so the fountain had clear access to her back, as did the view of the camera. Even with the steam building up, she could still see the muscle definition in Undyne’s back. Distinct carved lines outlined the prominent deltoids, dorsi’s and obliques under her blue flesh. Even the globes below her waist appeared as pure, tight muscle. Alphys fought the urge to salivate over Undyne’s ripped body. 

She couldn’t stand it anymore. The tingling sensation demanded her touch. Parting the fly at the front, Alphys slid her digits up and down her slick crease, pressing against the nub of her clitoris each time she reached the top. She let out a relieved sigh as she reveled in the joy of giving in. Her thighs hugged her claw, their warm scales keeping it snug as she tickled her folds. 

The fish monster leaned forward, poising her tight butt upward. She reached back and spread her cheeks. Alphys clicked onto the second shower view, looking at Undyne from just above the bath tub spout. She watched as the stream of water poured over her exposed anus and pussy lips.  To her surprise, Alphys saw Undyne’s vagina had spread open, enough to reveal her inner labia. Was she getting turned on? Alphys figured Undyne liked her showers, but hadn’t anticipated this kind of reaction. 

She watched as Undyne’s hands moved up and down the wet surface of her glutes, tracking the water within every inch of her crevasse. Her fingers danced over her spread lips. After a few passes, her index finger moved to the tip of her labia, right under her anus. She moved it down at an even pace, tracing it toward her clitoris. Her soft, yet deep moan escaped her throat as she touched herself, stopping just before she reached the opposite side of her lips. 

Alphys couldn’t believe it: Undyne was actually getting off from this. Not only would Alphys get to watch the hero of monsters take a shower, but she’d also get to watch her masturbate. This was just too good. With another strong pulse from between her legs, she curled her digits up against her enlarged, soaking lips. Knowing she wouldn’t change camera views for a while, she let go of her mouse and tucked a claw underneath her shirt. Alphys squeezed her flat left breast, groping inwards at its expansive nipple. Even as her jaw hung open, she didn’t tear her eyes away from the screen for a moment. 

After a minute, Undyne lowered herself to her knees, giving Alphys an even better view of her rear and her spread lips. She could even see Undyne’s clitoris poking out of its confines as she stroked the center of her lips with fervor. She then curled her finger in at the center, pushing it it inside. Undyne drew a sharp breath of air upon entry. Her shoulders rose, her muscles tensing up for a moment. Alphys saw her wrist flex as she explored her moist caverns. Her thighs flexed on reaction, accompanied by a throaty moan. Alphys pulled her claws up, putting more consistent pressure on her own swollen nub. A sharp gasp escaped her mouth from the sudden rush. She curled her digits upwards a few times, heightening the exhilarating feeling building down below. She then released the pressure, staving off the build up for a moment and returning to her soaking lips. 

On screen, Undyne flipped her body over, resting on her behind as her front faced the camera once again. The downpour of water rained across her scaly form, each drop dancing across her smooth breasts. With one hand still digging between her lips, the other slipped up her chest, and moved across her erect nipples. With her eye closed, Undyne squeezed her right breast tight. Her yellow teeth clenched with ferocity. Even when she masturbated, Undyne still had the appearance of a fierce warrior filled with adrenaline. She growled with intensity as she breathed through her sharp teeth, plowing her insides between her legs. The knuckle of her index finger had vanished within her wet caverns, her palm covering up the collection of red hair above her entrance.

Alphys’ body twinged as she watched on, in awe of Undyne’s perfection.. If she herself were a stronger person, maybe she wouldn’t need the cameras to enjoy Undyne in the shower. With the water pouring down over them both, she’d stand just under her muscular blue hindquarters. She’d have the joy of lathering soap over her flawless scales, sneaking her nose just under her vaginal lips now and then. Undyne would flex her body back toward Alphys, craving more of her sensual embrace. Her claws would move up and down Undyne’s prominent thighs, squeezing them and delighting in their firmness. 

“Oh… God…” Alphys murmured, feeling a strong pulse emanate from her wet caverns. She’d just meant to stroke her clitoris for a moment, but that moment had lasted longer than she’d intended. She could feel a sharp buildup rising from her nethers, exceeding at a rate beyond her control. “No, no no, just a little longer.” 

Alphys’ thighs squeezed together, trying hard to stave off the mounting pressure. She’d hoped that she could last at least as long as Undyne, perhaps finish around the same time. From the look of things, Undyne still had a ways to go before she reached her summit. Try as she might, the surge was just too strong. Alphys kept the pressure against her clitoris, as another pulse rocked through her. 

“Hnnnng!” Alphys hunched forward as her groin reached critical mass. With a sudden twinge, she felt the dam break. Her eyes closed as her mouth hung open in bliss. Her hand remained between her thighs, her claw flexing in rhythm, milking out every last inch of her orgasm. She could feel a bit of vaginal fluid seeping out of her caverns, dripping along the inside of her boxers. 

A gasp from the computer brought Alphys’ attention back to the screen. Her body still on edge, she looked to see Undyne’s face had changed. Instead of clenched teeth, her mouth hung open. Though she still groped her breast and plunged her snatch, her face had relaxed quite a bit. No longer did she grunt and growl; rather, a soft pleasurable moan emanated from her, continuous, but fluctuating in volume. Weary though she was, Alphys watched on, wanting to see Undyne finish things on her own end. 

She didn’t have to wait that long. Only a minute passed, before Undyne’s voice grew more powerful. Her chest rose, and the hand between her thighs quickened its pace. After several seconds, her hand pushed deep into her, flexing upward with strength. Alphys could see her abdominal muscles clenching as her knees rose up. 

“Fffff-ah! Ahh!” A powerful shout emanated from the computer’s speakers. Undyne’s hips thrusted forward, riding the waves of her orgasm while her finger pushed against her insides. Though she wasn’t there at the moment, she could almost feel the intensity of her release. Undyne remained frozen in place, her hand not wavering from its spot. If her body’s movements indicated the power behind her orgasm, Alphys figured Undyne wasn’t getting that finger back any time soon. 

Seeing Undyne’s climax gave Alphys a sense of completion. She gave up fighting the weariness her own release had provided, and let it overtake her. With a claw still inside her boxers, Alphys leaned back in her chair, shutting her eyes. Her chest still rising and falling with exhaustion, her senses fell away as she drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

  
  


After a quick lathering of soap and shampoo over her body and hair, Undyne twisted the knobs above the bath tub spout. The shower’s torrent of water ceased, leaving a weak drip from the spout. Undyne pushed the curtains aside, reaching for her towel hanging on the wall. She quickly pat her soaking scales dry, the cloth rubbing down her stonelike abs and hips. After drying her legs and thighs, she wrapped it around her body, keeping her breasts and hips concealed. She used another towel to pat her red hair dry, before twisting it up like a cone above her head. 

With two towels around her, Undyne grabbed her eyepatch from the counter, fastening it around her face once again. Stepping through the door, the cool air of her bedroom made her scales tingle as she left the steamy bathroom. She made her way to her closet, where she’d hung her police uniform more than half an hour ago. 

Undyne pushed it and some other outfits aside, revealing a small keypad on the wall with digits displayed from zero to nine. Undyne’s finger darted from number to number, entering her six-digit birth date. With a beep, the back of the closet parted down the middle, and two imperceptible doors slid away from each other. In front of Undyne was the inside of an elevator with bright green wallpaper. Undyne stepped in and pressed one of two levels available. 

After the doors shut, the elevator descended a short distance before opening again. Undyne stepped out into a dark corridor, the green glow of monitor screens on the walls providing just enough light for her to see where she was going. Walking along the musty halls barefoot, Undyne felt something crinkle underneath her foot. She looked down to see that she’d stepped on an empty bag of potato chips. Rolling her eyes, Undyne lifted her foot to peel off the plastic, and continued walking. 

Following a few more twists and turns, Undyne smiled as she came upon what she sought. Leaning back in an office chair, her eyes closed and breathing softly, was a short and stout yellow dinosaur. A stubby arm slumped across her chest, another one content between her legs, two claws still inside her boxers. The sight warmed Undyne’s heart. As she sauntered over to the little monster, she saw her eyes blink open, weariness still clinging to her senses. 

“Hey nerd.” Undyne said, bending over and holding the scientists’ horns within her palms. She planted a soft kiss on her yellow forehead. A tired smile appeared on Alphys’ face as she took in the sight of Undyne standing over her wearing only a pair of towels. “Have fun?”

Alphys nodded. “Yeah. Oh my god…” She replied, as Undyne’s hands brushed her head. Though her orgasm had passed several minutes ago, she could still feel soothing waves of bliss coursing through her body. “That was so hot.”

Undyne giggled at her girlfriend’s reactions. “Yeah, I can tell.” Undyne said, moving her hand over the wrist of the hand still in Alphys’ boxers. “I kept wondering what you looked like while you were watching. Wish I could have seen it myself.” 

Alphys clenched in response. She knew Undyne had desires for her. She didn’t understand why; her short and pudgy body wasn’t even comparable to Undyne’s form sculpted to perfection. Though flattering, Alphys just couldn’t get comfortable with the idea of the two of them getting intimate with each other in a physical sense. 

“I’m sorry.” Alphys said, sounding disheartened. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it babe.” Undyne said, giving her arm a reassuring squeeze. “I still had fun. It’s kind of a turn on knowing you were watching me the whole time.”

“Really?”

“Heck yeah! I could see the camera monitors right in front of me. I had to stop myself from staring right into them, knowing it’d be like staring right at you.” Undyne leaned her head against Alphys’. Keeping her hand on Alphys’ arm, Undyne’s fingers began to crawl up her scales. “We’ll just have to take it one step at a time, alright?”

Alphys smiled at the tickling sensation, helping to push away her dissatisfaction. The scientist’s spirits lifted from the nurturing comfort. She felt blessed to see a side of Undyne that she rarely showed to others; one that was patient and compassionate. She reminded Alphys of a stick of pocky: crispy, but sweet.

“You already took one big step tonight.” Undyne continued as she ran her fingers along the reptile’s arm. “It’s the first time you ever saw that much of me.”

Alphys’ chest rose as she hummed in pleasure. “Yeah…”

“You were watching the whole time, right?”

Alphy’s thoughts drifted back to what she’d seen on the monitor. The image of Undyne unfastening her bra, slipping her panties down past her knees stuck out in her mind. 

“Yeah…” she replied, feeling her heart flutter. 

“Mm, the  _ whole  _ time huh?” Undyne asked.

Alphys’ eyes opened wide as she remembered the moment right before the shower. She also remembered hurrying to switch the camera feed off as fast as she could. “Okay, maybe not the  _ whole  _ time.”

Undyne snorted in amusement. “Ha!” she guffawed with a goofy grin on her face. She bore down on Alphys, who’d sunk her head down into her shoulders. “Hey, it was your idea! Isn’t that what you wanted? You wanted me to go about it like I didn’t know you were watching right? I thought you wanted to see  _ eeeeeeeverythiiiiing. _ ”

“I didn’t want to see THAT.” Alphys protested, as Undyne’s fingers ran across the sides of her neck. Alphys. “Stop being weird.”

“Nope.” Undyne said, leaning forward again and sprinkling kisses over Alphys’ cheek. Though pouting, Alphys took comfort in Undyne’s embrace. She was glad that Undyne felt so comfortable with her, happily teasing her even when she sat in a pair of damp boxers with her claw between her thighs. 

“I’m gonna go get dinner started.” Undyne said, before kissing her forehead one more time. “You could use a shower too before you eat.”

“Mm, can’t.” Alphys groaned. “Legs feel like jelly. I don’t wanna move.” 

“Suit yourself.  But you’re not eating dinner until you’ve showered. And if you’re still here when dinner’s ready, I’m gonna drag you in there myself! Got me?”

“Y-yes ma’am.”

Undyne flashed Alphys a wide, toothy grin, before standing back up. Readjusting her towel, she stepped back down the hallway, and out of sight.  Alphys was at last able to pull her arm out of her underwear, but still felt some fatigue in her legs. It wasn’t a crippling amount, and she could have pushed herself to walk enough to make it to the shower. An idea crossed her mind though. 

If she stayed there, she had no doubt that Undyne would stay true to her word, and pull her into the shower. She might even go further, stripping her naked and forcing her under the downpour of water. Undyne might feel the need to step in with her, just to be extra thorough? 

Alphys felt another twinge course through her groin, catching her by surprise. Usually she would feel a sense of dread imagining herself doing such lewd things with Undyne. At the moment, she felt somewhat promiscuous. Looking from her monitor to the hallway Undyne left through, she considered her options. She sat back up in her chair, opening up her web browser. Alphys decided she would wait it out, and see if she had the resolve to take an extra step when Undyne came to get her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to RedRover and Steel Quill for proofreading.   
> If you'd like regular updates to my fanfiction, consider following me on   
> http://cloppyreads.tumblr.com/


End file.
